


Party of Three

by skywarpie



Series: Party of Three [1]
Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Friday the 13th Series (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Multi, just let them be happy please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarpie/pseuds/skywarpie
Summary: Christmas just isn't Christmas without a tree, now is it?
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Carrie White, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior " Sawyer/Carrie White, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Jason Voorhees
Series: Party of Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Party of Three

Jason barely has the door shut when he turns around to see Carrie standing there looking up at him. Now he was good at sneaking around with silent force, but Jesus Christ he needed to put a bell on her neck or something. With little effort he readjusted the pile of wood in his arms. Unlike Carrie and Bubba, the cold didn’t bother Jason. Sure he still bundled up when he went out, but that was mainly because the two of them flat out refused to let him outside without some sort of warmth. The snow that was currently outside only fueled their beliefs more. He’d finally just accepted it.

“Jason.” She said in a sing-song manner as she followed him to the fire place. “I...well _we_ were thinking that it would be nice to have a Christmas tree.” She smiled as she helped him stack the wood near the hearth. “What do you think? It would be lovely.” 

Jason shrugged and moved his gloved hand in a so-so manner. Celebrating holidays was something that he used to do with his mother when he was younger. It was typically only the two of them so his knowledge of Christmas things was rather limited.

“There’s just one teensy issue though.” She grinned nervously. “Could you maybe cut the tree down?” Sure Bubba could cut it down, but then how would they get it home? Jason was stronger than both of them put together. A job that would take the two of them the whole day would take him an hour or two tops. He'd barely even nodded when Carrie jumped up clapping her hands.

"Bubba, he said yes. Get our coats. We're going tree hunting!" As if waiting for his que, Bubba stepped around the corner, already bundled head to toe and offering Carrie her jacket.

Jason grinned under his mask. There was absolutely no way he could have said no even if he wanted to. That and he _really_ did not want Bubba running around the camp with a chainsaw.

Carrie grabbed the both of them by their hands. "Stop wasting time!" She pulled but it had very little affect. Being five-five and having two bear of men for boyfriends had its perks, just not when it came to trying to drag them around.

Nodding as he grabbed his axe Jason let the pair of them drag him out the door.

* * *

To Jason it seemed that they had walked around this forest for hours. Initially he had thought they'd already picked one out. Apparently he was wrong.

"That one!" Carrie pointed at the large pine tree in front of them before smiling at Jason. He nodded and made his way over to the tree, positioning his axe to begin cutting. It wasn't until he'd struck the tree a third time that Carrie called out to him. "Stop!" He did as bid, blinking in confusion as he looked back at them.

" _Too tall_." Bubba signed. " _Won't fit in the cabin_."

Jason turned back to examine the tree. It was rather tall. Nearly three feet taller than himself. He slung his axe back over his shoulder.

" _This way_." Bubba dragged them to another tree not far away.

Jason cocked his head. This one was smaller so it should be good. He turned to look back at them as if asking ' _this one right_?'. Once he had conformation he made his way over to the tree only to be stopped once more.

"Oh, it's a nice tree but it's not full enough. It'll just look sad in the cabin." Carrie looked at Bubba who seemed to understand exactly what she was saying, unlike Jason who couldn't understand what was so wrong with it being a bit holey. He shrugged and followed them to the next tree. By the fifth tree he was dragging his axe through the snow. Everytime a tree was decided on one of them immediately found an issue with it.

Finally they both seemed settled on the same tree. Jason wasn't so sure about that though. He looked between them and the tree. An encouraging nod was his reply. He positioned the axe, ready to swing, turning his head abruptly to look at the pair of them. Seeing as they still seemed satisfied, he pulled the axe back, ready to strike, only he turned to look at them one last time. Something just told him he was going to chop this big son of a bitch down only to be told it was the wrong tree too. He exhaled heavily, his breath coming out in puffs from the holes in his mask.

Finally he struck the tree. There was no shouting or furious signing so that seemed like a good sign. Eventually he got into the rhythm of it, swinging the axe and pulling it back, only to sink it into the bark again. After nearly forty minutes of chopping, the tree finally began to give way, leaning to the left. It leaned once more, to the right this time, before it fell, sending a puff of white snow up into the air.

It was decided that the easiest way to take the tree back home was for both Jason and Bubba to carry it, one on each end. Jason being the lucky one to deal with the trunk and Bubba with the top. Although not originally in the plan, Carrie took the opportunity to sneak her way into the middle. The only thing she could actually even reach was a tiny branch but it was enough. Bubba had to suppress a laugh at the sight. She was just so fucking _tiny_.

Upon returning back to the cabin Carrie relinquished her hold on their load and set about looking for the perfect spot to place it. Eventually it was settled that the tree would be placed farthest away from the fire place in hopes to prevent a fire. Having lights strung around the tree was unrealistic unfortunately. It seemed to be the one thing that wasn’t lying around the camp. Thankfully Bubba had thought ahead and found some old twine that he used to string some popcorn on. Realistically speaking, it was the saddest tree Carrie had ever seen but god did she love it. Maybe it was the simplicity of it all or, if she were being completely honest, it was most likely because of the two men that helped make it happen.

Once everything was settled Carrie made her way into the small kitchen (if it could even be called that ) and began making three cups of hot cocoa. Bubba placed several marshmallows in each cup and then grabbed two of the mugs. He distributed one to Jason and kept the other. Jason looked down at the mug but made no real effort to reach for it. 

Carrie took a sip of her drink. "Next year we'll make sure we already have things in order." Jason could only hope that meant they'd have a tree picked out so he didn't have to chop down a small forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with the outcome of this fic. I kind of lost motivation halfway through. But I plan on writing more tiny fics/headcanons for this ship


End file.
